Heretofore floating caliper disc brakes have included a U-shaped glider support with a pair of rails connected by a connecting member. When the connecting member was in the same plane as the rail members it required substantial space around the end of the caliper which unduly limited the disc diameter and the amount of caliper penetration into the wheel envelope. When the connecting member was located between the outboard caliper leg and the disc adapter greater caliper penetration and disc diameters were possible; however, the connecting member was of such a shape and located in such a position that a substantially thick member was required to provide the necessary strength. This increased the weight and cost of manufacturing the brake assembly.